Bullet to his head
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Meet Iris and Anela they are the only thing that holds Keegan's cold heart, can he be saved? Is Keegan as bad as we all thought? Well when Iris asked her daughter Anela she said "No he loves me he is my daddy," with a smile that made her mother think of the little girls father before his sanity snapped.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone this is a new story for the movie Bullet to the Head because I hated how it ended! So I have no permanent beta so for some time there will be mistakes (my 16 year old daughter reads over my stories when she can). So no money is being made from these stories I post, obviously, hello I am not great at it. Iris Anastasia Xanthe is a new character for this movie, because I don't think Keegan is all that bad.**_

_**Iris point of view…**_

_I drive to where Keegan was last spotted, some old run down shit hole, this man is really pissing me off. More to the point of what trouble that man has gotten himself in to, I can't bail him out every time. I see the building as the sun start's to set, what worries me is the dark smoke and bright flames. _

_Mother fucker only a matter of time before the local police come and explaining will be that much harder. I pulled in hearing noise as I grabbed my badge, I bolted for the open door. Inside I saw a girl about 25 with long black hair she was holding her side watching as some older man near 55 ripped with muscles and tattoos. But there was Keegan and the unnamed man going at it with axes, as I stepped further in taking stock of my surrounding. When a 25 year old, tall with a wiry build Asian American man came from down the steel steps his gun at the ready. _

_He shot once hitting Keegan as he was about to take the man's head, the man hand some form of box cutter ready. I held up my Kimber 1911 Sapphire Ultra II and pulled the trigger, the cutter fell to the floor as hostel 1 bleed from his left hand._

"_Agent Xanthe, get up move against the wall. I will put a bullet in your fucking head, I came for him I don't give a shit about you all. Officer Taylor Kwon I believe this is cause to have you arrested and your badge stripped. Take the girl and old man before the cops arrive and no one is the wiser, I have been on Keegan's trail for days," I said Officer Kwon gave me a look before grabbing the girl and the old man who was dripping from the mouth._

"_No he is mine," he said, he must have had some form of mouth problem with the way he spoke, but he was rushing forward. As I spun planting my right foot into his muscled chest, I was on him my knee into his chest my gun to his temple._

"_You're a fool, I am giving you a chance or do you prefer prison," I smiled "I got him, Jimmy lets go she is with Special service level five, Lisa will go down with us and you rather not have that," I heard Officer Kwon say, the way he said Lisa was with affection._

_I was up my knee out of his chest as he struggled to his feet, the look he gave Keegan was harsh in its own. I moved back grabbing Keegan who was bleeding as I cuffed his hands letting them fall in front of him. _

_Keegan got to his feet standing tall and at 6'5 it was an intimidating sight at my 5'4 stance. "You found me Iris," I heard him I looked up seeing a rare smirk, my small fist made contact with his wound causing him to fall to his knees. I pulled my gun for a second time "There is nowhere you can go that I won't find you," I snarled my eyes darting to the fleeing trio, this wasn't over for the old man and Keegan._

_I pulled him to his feet we backed up to my black Jeep, I watched them flee into the swamp that was surrounding the building as Keegan and I steady got in my Jeep. I heard the engine roll over as I drove off down the old road seeing from some distance flashing red and blue lights at the now fully burning building. _

"_God damn it Keegan," I yelled but he just held up his hands "No," I said as my eyes never left he dirt road._

"_Iris," his deep husky voice washed over me "Are you seriously going to leave me like this," he said never sounding angry or happy it was always the deep sexy voice that got my attention in the Navy. _

"_I should turn your ass in, this is enough Keegan," I said I was so tired of this shit with him. "It was a job that got out of hand, Iris I love you I don't want to hurt you. I told you to let me go fuck I have told you I am no good for you," he said now I heard the anger welling up inside of him._

"_And what Keegan do I tell Anela?" I snapped making a sharp left heading to the paved roads. "Tell her I love her, tell our daughter I was killed overseas. Iris you both are my world but I live in another world and my enemies will not hesitate to use you or our daughter to get to me," he said I had a deep feeling he was talking about the Jimmy guy because Keegan never left anyone alive. _

"_I am done after this Keegan, I won't look for you again. but you will regret leaving your family for this shit," I said hearing acceptance clear in my tone and body language as I pulled into my Motel room on the out skirts of Louisiana. I was out hauling him with me, he kicked the door shut as I walked to room 19 unlocking it. I let him walk in first as I gave one last sweep of the outside before closing and locking the door._

_I turned seeing him sitting on the chair waiting for me to un-cuff him, if I had any sense I would turn him in husband or not. I reached down letting the cuffs fall into his open palms, he set them on the table._

"_Let me get you fixed before you shower, rest and eat, I am leaving at dawn." I turned walking away from him. Getting my kit from my black duffle bag, I heard his movements as he stood his shirt hitting the table._

_I gave him some antibiotics and two pain pills before I dug into his bloody flesh. It only took me three minutes to get the bullet from the lower right side of his abdomen. I cleaned it with saline, I looked up at him, his deep brownish green eyes always looked like he saw my soul, and he loved what he saw._

"_Shower so I can dress the wound, I will order some food for us," I was on my feet walking away. With my back to him I spoke "I want a divorce Keegan." Dead silence only our breathing was heard._

"_Well you're not getting it Iris, and don't even try to get it. I love you and you love me," he yelled his voice taking on the ruthless killer he loved to show._

"_What is with you damn it, you won't stay with your daughter and I. but I also can't be with anyone," I said still avoiding him and his sinful eyes._

"_That's right you're mine forever," I heard the bathroom door slam shut as I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. I picked up the landline calling some Cajun place not too far from here, hearing the shower going, the steam coming from under the door._

_I grabbed the large gray duffle setting it down, it was full of his clothing, gear, guns and other personal things. I knew deep down this was the last time, I pull out a picture of Anela and myself. We were having a picnic on the beach by our house, she was in a white and yellow sundress her light brown hair held loose brown curls, so like her fathers. Her green eyes with flecks of brown, no sandals on her small feet. I was next to her in a strapless blue summer dress my very light brown hair in a braid, my gray eyes looking at my pride and joy. _

_I set it down walking over to the sink washing my hands, seeing myself in the mirror, I was tired with black bags under my eyes. I didn't have to look but I knew the sound was Keegan opening the bathroom door the room now smelled of his body soap. _

"_On the bed is a bag of your stuff," I said looking in the mirror his eyes on me, he was wrapped in only a towel as he walked over sitting on the bed. But I noticed his eyes are not on the bag but the middle of the bed as a knock was heard at the door. I walked over peeking out the window seeing a delivery kid, I grabbed a 50 and opened the door my gun hidden in my jeans._

"_Umm hello miss, I have an order for Mrs. Xanthe," he blushed his accent shining through. "I am her," I said handing the kid the cash and taking my order from his shaking hands._

"_Keep the change sweet heart," I smiled the kids blushed as I shut the door. Turning around there was Keegan his body intimidating but I wasn't scared of him, but for him._

"_Excuse me Keegan," I said and he moved as I walked to the tiny table setting our food down, taking a seat and opening my dinner. He sat with a sigh starting to eat, I noticed on the table was the picture I was looking at before I washed my hands. _

"_She looks so happy, was it my mother who took the picture?" he asked more like trying to make sure it wasn't another man. "Yes Keegan it was Mabel, she misses her son. I live to make Anela happy, she is so smart just started first grade three months ago, her fifth birthday was five months ago she wanted her daddy there. I need you to come see her once more, for us please. After that I will fake your death to her, but let her have one last memory of you." I said looking at him my eyes held tears, he wasn't always such a psychopath it was after his tour of duty his sanity started slipping. He really thought he was doing the right thing and his men believed he was some damn hero._

"_One last time Iris, I know this isn't the life you wanted when we married. You and Anela mean so much to me," he said and he meant it._

"_I will leave at dawn just show up a day later, I don't want her to know I had to beg you to see her," I said so much hate and anger came through in my words._

_He gave me a harsh look but I just stood and looked down at him, like he was one of the fugitives I have brought in. I walked away cleaning my tiny mess from dinner, I grabbed my small bag and shut the bathroom door behind me. _

_I slumped to the floor in tears, I fell in love with Keegan when I was 16, we enlisted together, trained together. I wasn't on his team because I commanded my own, it was rough being apart for months to near two years. I had Anela when I was 26, I never re-enlisted I joined the CIA and advanced through their ranks. Keegan did go back and re-enlist it was the first fight we had, I wanted him to stay in the states with us and he wanted war. _

"_Iris, are you crying?" I heard as I was on my feet turning on the water "Leave me alone Keegan, I am fine," I yelled hearing my own anguish clear._

"_Iris please," he said as I changed my clothes into something clean and suitable to sleep in. I opened the door my bag in hand "I need to dress your wound, then I am going to bed as should you," I said in a faint voice my heart was breaking._

_It wasn't hard as he held still, I re-cleaned and dressed his wound as he pulled a light cotton shirt from the bag. I noticed he stashed the picture in his bag, but I just walked away from him. This place only had one bed as I curled up and closed my eyes against the fleeing emotions. _

_I felt the bed dip with his mass, as I pretended to sleep not able to deal with his crap tonight. But after a few minutes he was pulling me so close his body curling around mine, and I didn't need to pretend anymore._

_**5:00am…**_

_I woke with a slight start but I slipped from his arms, I dressed in the dark the sun would start to rise. I pulled another set of keys leaving them on top of his bag with a sealed envelope for when he woke. I gave him one last look before I left, his face was so peaceful, his face kind not ruthless and hard. _

"_I will always love you Keegan," I said in a low whisper before opening the door without a sound, I disappeared into the early dawn heading home to Anela and Keegan's mama Mabel._

_**Keegan's point of view-one hour later…**_

"_Iris?" I knew she was gone but I held out a glimmer of raw hope she would be here in my arms when I woke. But her stuff and herself was gone, I held my side getting out of the small bed. I am going home to see my wife and daughter, then I am going to finish you Jimmy Bobo._

_**Okay check out my Polyvore Noellamonster for the clothes for them just like my other stories. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Coming home

_**Hey all hope your day is going well, just thought I upload another chapter for my bullet to the head story. Jimmy and the rest will come back into the story but I am a total freak when it comes to Jason Momoa I mean what normal wouldn't be. **_

_**Iris point of view…**_

_I pulled onto my 20 acres, the land given to me by my father in his will, he said it would be safe for Anela here, with our own private beach; an easy escape for us. I had my own enemies from my job not just Keegan's, because as I said before he leaves none alive. It is near dusk my two story Victorian house with the typical white picket fence, a mail box Anela and I painted over the course of one weekend. _

_I pulled in the drive turning off the car I sat in total silence for a minute composing myself before I saw my daughter. Her light in her circular room was on and the light in the down stair's den was lit, I get out walking up the front porch steps when Dash make's his appearance, his tail wagging._

"_Hey boy it's just me," I smiled holding out my hand as Dash, Jojo and Serpent all sniff, Anela loved her dogs but the side use was they are guard dogs. The front door opened the screen with it a tall women with blonde hair and brown eyes walked out with a rifle._

"_Mabel put the gun down," I laughed as she in fact lowered it "Girl you could have called," she snapped I stepped into the light his mother gave me a look and in an instant I knew what she was saying._

"_We can talk in private when Anela is asleep. There is a lot to explain," I said rubbing my head as we walked in. "Let me whip you up something to eat you look pale hun," she said and before I could tell her I wasn't hungry she was gone the door closing behind her. _

_Grabbing my bag I walked upstairs heading to my room on feather light feet, it was dark as my hand found the small light switch. I started removing clothes, my two guns and dagger from my bag putting the dirty clothes in the hamper than storing my gun and dagger. Sitting on the edge of my bed removing my boots giving my feet and long needed stretch, I stood. Walking down the hall peeking in Anela's room seeing her reading in her bed "Anela." I said in a hushed tone._

_Her head snapped up her curls bouncing she was a mix of her father's Hawaiian and my pale skin. Her skin was tan, her hair like his, her eyes and smile his too. But the shape of her eyes her tiny button nose her sweet nature, but she had a little temper._

_ "Mama your home!" she screamed like a banshee jumping from her bed, her small body tackling my lower half. "I am home Anela, it is near bed time but let's have something sweet before bed," I said with a sly smile. I carried my little girl down the front hall step's in all her five years she has hardly seen Keegan, but he is her hero and I didn't have it in me to tell her any different._

"_Granny, mama said I can have something sweet," she said at the exact time we walked into the kitchen, Mabel turned and gave her an impish grin before presenting a slice of lemon ice box cake. I sat setting Anela in her seat then taking mine with Mabel across from me, in front of me was a nice stew with warm French bread and my own slice of sweetness. While we ate it was dead silent as Mabel and I would look at each other than Anela, before going back to our food. _

"_Okay young miss, let's get your teeth brushed then bed you have school in the morning," I said after washing my two dishes. Anela was standing with me as we walked out heading to her private bath room to get her ready for bed. _

"_I missed you mama," she said as she applied the sparking blue toothpaste to her neon pink brush "I missed you too Anela but no worries I am not leaving again for some time," I said because I still worked with the FBI and CIA, I was higher ranking but they needed an expert they came to me. Her tangled brown curls covering her face as she scrubbed her tiny white teeth, I never regret anything. Anela asked once why my mother never came and saw us like Granny Mabel and before my daddy passed two years ago he saw Anela constantly. But my mother was a snobby rich bitch who hated Keegan from the start, then she said if I had Anela she was done with me, that night I walked out of her house with all my clothes. I never looked back in my head it was her loss not mine, my father helped since Keegan did another tour I took a job with the FBI then._

"_Mama," I heard, shaking my head, looking down at Anela her face was concerned "I have been calling you mama, are you okay?" she asked me my heart melted such a caring soul. _

_ "Sorry Anela I was lost in memories for a little," I said she smiled because she did the very same when thinking about her father, she saw him a tad over two years ago. _

_I took her hand walking to her room giving her a nice secure tuck in before peppering her face in small kisses making her giggle. "Okay Anela time for you to sleep and dream big dreams," I said turning her light off watching her struggle to get on her side her teddy bear in her small arms her eyes closed as I walked out._

_I went to the basement it was sound proof I wasn't surprised to see Mabel waiting for me with a sweet tea, I flopped down thanking her._

"_I found him Mabel, he wasn't faring well after being shot from the side. He never saw the guy as he was fighting, an unknown older man, that man was about to kill Keegan, but I stopped it. I arrested Keegan and let the others leave, well Keegan is coming home for a short time it's unknown to me how long he will be here. I begged him to come see Anela once more, he won't grant me a divorce s so I said I would fake his death for Anela's sake of never seeing him. I can't have her thinking he doesn't love her or has abandoned us for some trash," I said in a rush she was giving firm shakes of her head._

"_Iris, I love my boy no matter what, but Anela comes first and you as her mama are doing what's right. Well at least after he is dead you'll be a widow and not married anymore, bet my son didn't realize that when you told him. Well I will get the guest room ready, I don't think he will be far behind you," she said getting up as we both made our way to bed._

_**One week later…**_

_I stood pulling on some medium washed destroyed dark washed jean shorty shorts, angrily. Standing in a bra and shorts muttering under my breath, nothing it's been a week and I gave up hope he was coming back. Walking over to my walk in closest I look and find a Ralph Lauren turquoise label cloak it had fringe with no sleeves for the humid day ahead. I strapped on matching turquoise wedged heel's with simple turquoise snake skin bracelet, plus my ever present wedding ring my hair down and flowing down my back. I grabbed my tote bag, cell, gun and sunglasses walking from my room seeing Anela closing her door._

_She was beautiful with mixed heritage, today her hair held a pink lay, the top she was wearing was a gift from my father she just now fit into it. It was a 3/4 length wide sleeves. Split scoop neckline with tie tassels. Embroidered detailing. Vertical pintucking throughout. Light breezy fabrication rounded hemline. Gray Capri sweats with pink and white leopard skin flats with her camo pink and green tote bag at her side with her bright pink sunglasses. "Ready Anela, teeth brushed since you have eaten already?" I asked her she snorted "Yes Mama," she said her hand out as I reached over taking it._

"_Mabel I am running into town after I drop little miss of at school," I called out seeing Mabel pop her head out "Okay I am heading into the vet office myself going to give old man Daniels a hand," she winked as I made a face at her but Anela thought it was sweet._

_I dragged Anela out buckling her into my Jeep as she played on her Ipad, I drove off our land the glasses blocking the morning sun from our eyes. Not but 15 minutes later I was parked at her school, as she unbuckled jumping out with feline grace her feet hitting the paved floor. Maybe letting Han train her isn't a perfect idea but it was a learning experience plus she stopped the interrogation why I could do things. I walked behind her as she met up with Gail and Gage her twin best friends, not a second later Vic ran up to her "Hi Anela, pink is very nice on you," he said as I looked down at the seven year old boy plotting murder._

"_Thank you Vic its very kind of you," she said as they formed a line Vic walking to his line three feet from hers "I will be here after school Anela have a great day, I love you," I smiled brushing her cheek with my fingertips._

"_I love you too mama," she said as her line started the walk into the school, I watched before walking back to my vehicle, I was the loner single mom here, I never talked to anyone, guys tried but I was busy._

_I drove off heading into town for house supplies and such, also needing to go to the post office. By 2:45 I was done the Jeep filled with food to new flip flops, as I pulled into a small café drive thru._

"_Can I please get a Blt wrap with a Toucan delight, plus one kids Jetty Jr." I said after getting my total I pulled forward to wait. I gave the young girl the $13.95 before she gave me my order, I unwrapped my wrap driving off. I was done eating as I pulled into the school taking my bag, plus my drink and hers walking into the school were all the parents waited for their children. I stand a little back from the others, I notice mothers looking over to the left and some fathers holding their wives a little tighter. I moved a little to the left trying to peek around this was how they all acted when I moved here two years ago. _

_My eyes met the brownish green of Keegan's eyes, roses and Lily's in his hands, I wanted to walk away but she needed to see her daddy. "Iris," I heard called in his rich husky voice it pulled my attention to him._

_He was in front of me looking down "I told you I would come, I am sorry it took so long I wanted to recover before I saw her. You look so beautiful," he said handing me the Lilies placing a kiss to my lips, I knew everyone was watching us. He was in simple black cargo pants with a black tank top, his hair tied back from his flawless face he had scars but it was flawless. _

"_I understand Keegan," I said putting on my sunglasses as did he, he moved standing right beside me, and I tried to control the flinch as he wrapped his arm around my waist._

"_You are my wife I hope it doesn't bother you that I am holding you" he said but I heard a threat under his words. "I still find it funny you can call yourself my husband since it's been two years other than the three times I found you getting you out of trouble. And before that I hardly saw you after Anela turned one," I snapped low and deadly._

"_Because we took vows and there has never been another other than you, I just know I am not good enough for you two. But you are mine," he hissed but the bell rang I schooled my anger placing a happy face on for Anela._

"_See she is also your world I would give you an Oscar with how great an actress you are," he smirked god his voice was sinful, the way his full lips moved. I watched as her class was lead out by Mrs. Veteto she was chatting with Gail, Gage looked at me with a small wave his eyes on Keegan. He was tapping Anela on her shoulder pointing at me and her father, my heart was going to crumble with the emotions I was feeling. Her face was one of shock then it light up like a Christmas tree tears running down her face as she saw her daddy standing with me._

_She bolted from line screaming "DADDY YOU'RE HOME DADDY!" everyone was watching the scene with sad looks, I had to put a rumor out there her father was overseas. He was catching his daughter in mid jump his strong arms wrapped around her tiny body holding her so close like she wasn't real and if he let her go she disappear. The soft cries of my daughter and the soothing words her father whispered to her, was all I could hear._

"_Come on let's head home," I said he gave me a look and a firm nod, as we started walking from the school together, Anela curled in her daddy's arms. "Keegan my Jeep is over there," I said and by the look he understood I was taking Anela with me._

"_Daddy you are coming home with us right?" Anela sobbed looking in her father's eyes "Yes I am coming home Anela, I have missed you and mama something fierce," he said she gave him a bright smile as he placed her in her car seat, she was five and had a thin willowy frame. I gave her the drink as she drank it I closed the door, her father watching her._

"_She is so perfect Iris," he said his eyes still on her "I know," was all I said walking away from him heading to the driver's side door. I watched him walk to a black SUV getting in as I turned the engine on starting to pull out, Anela her face was red._

"_Wasn't that a great surprise Anela," I smiled at her "Oh mama it was the best," she smiled back as I took the right turn heading to the dirt road that would lead you to my land. I saw Mabel's truck parked in the front. I parked getting out as Anela ran to her dogs sitting in the grass with them as I looked back no seeing Keegan. _

"_Hey sugar," I gave Mabel a look "I see, I'll give him a welcome home alright," she stomped back into the house the screen door slamming against the wooden frame. I walked to the porch sitting two ceiling fans going making it bearable to be sitting out here as Anela was tossing multi colored rubber balls, her doggies bringing them back to her. I saw the dust moving and his black SUV driving towards the house, once he was in front of the gate all three dogs stopped._

_All three blocked Anela from Keegan, and Anela knew not to move if they were in protective mode. And with three guard dogs snarling and growling at him even he stopped, I guess the only reason he didn't pull his gun and kill them was the fact who they were protecting, his little girl._

_I heard the cocking of a shotgun "If it isn't my son," Mabel said an eastern accent coming out. I stood giving a slight laugh, his mother with a gun and three dogs ready to tear his throat out. I walked down the steps opening the fence letting him in "Come," I said in a tone the dogs understood._

_All three ran up "Pet them," I said he did as I asked as we petted the dogs at the same time, letting them know he was okay for now. "Well come in," I said walking away from him, I knew Anela was in his arms since I didn't hear her footfalls._

"_Okay Anela you need to go do any homework, then wash up for supper. You will have time with daddy," I said walking into the kitchen with Mabel. "He looks different," she said giving me a sideways look._

"_Yes he does," I said making a salad while she worked on the fried chicken, I was snapping green beans when he walked in. "Hello mama," he said she gave her boy a look._

"_Don't you hi mama me boy, two damn years Keegan. I am shamed your daughter and wife," she said grabbing a wooden spoon as I continued to watch and snaps green beans dropping them into salt ham water. She was closing in on him as she wacked him several times with my spoon it made a noise of protest before breaking in two._

"_You owe me a new spoon," I said but neither looked "I know damn it, two years I have stayed away from my family. But it's for the best I am no good the things I have done," he said as I cut in._

"_No this conversation is done the both of you! Anela happy was my goal and none of us ruin it for her with your anger with Keegan," I snapped out a knife in my hand._

"_You're right Sugar," Mabel said going back to the chicken "Of course Iris," he said grabbing the diced ham dropping it into the boiling water I had the green beans in. I set the biscuits in the oven as everything was near ready "Keegan you have enough time to have a fast shower or wash up," I said never turning to him._

"_Where is your room so I can place my stuff there," he said from right behind me "You're in the guess room," I said in shock._

"_Anela will get worried if we aren't in the same room, we are married Iris," he said amusement was clear in his tone. "I will show him, I hate to say it but he is correct," Mabel said walking her son from the room. As I was ready to shoot him several times, but giggling broke through as the door opened and Anela was in her chair._

"_It smells yummy mama," she said as I turned "Good, help mama set the table," I said she was bouncing around setting the table with a place at the other head of table for her daddy._

"_Here set these on the table," I gave her the green beans with salted maple ham as I carried the large amount of fried chicken and biscuits placing them. Anela grabbed sweet tea as I got the mashed potatoes. "Okay go get daddy and grandma," I smiled seeing her bolt as I placed the salad down taking my seat not but three minutes later the trio walked in._

_Keegan ate everything and was still hungry as his mama came out with pie and ice cream "I am full, I will start the kitchen." I stood grabbing my cup when he spoke._

"_All you ate was salad and one leg, sit and eat girl," he demanded as I spun on the spot "Watch that mouth before it gets you in trouble. You can't come back after two years and criticize me for nothing," I said walking off before I hurt him or hurt Anela by telling him to leave. I didn't think my emotions would get in the way, but knowing this was the last time was harsh. _

_I was scrubbing the last pot when Anela walked in wrapping her tiny arms around my leg "I love you," she smiled "I love you too," I said hanging the pot from the rack. _

"_I am sorry if I upset you with getting mad at daddy," I put out there in case she was upset with me. "No I am not upset, he was gone long this time," she said as he walked in._

"_Alright Anela its Friday go pick a movie while I change in to jammies," I said walking out rushing to my room, but seeing his stuff hurt me a little. I walked into my bathroom brushing through my hair, looking down at the wedding ring he put on my finger all them years ago. I undressed heading to my closet for some jammies when the door burst open, Keegan walked in like he owned the place. "KEEGAN!" I yelled but he just shut the door looking at me with such love, lust desire way to many emotions people never know he has._

_I stomped off to my closet coming back out fully clothed "How long will you be here Keegan?" I asked him "About a week," he said opening the door for me._

_I knew I was in for a very long week…_

_**Thanks for reading the first few are blah than the action picks up, I hope. Please review with comments and anything.**_


	3. Changed

_**Hey all thank you for reading this story, just so you know Jason Momoa does make appearances in all my other stories, because he is god's gift to women. So I don't own anything to do with Bullet to the head I wish he would have walked around naked, yummy. So still a family fluffy chapter maybe the next to then things change. Thank you to those who reviewed it's always nice seeing them. Not every chapter will be in Iris's point of view, Keegan will have several chapters to himself. Oh please check out the outfits I have also made for Iris and Anela on Polyvore-Noellamonster thanks!**_

_**Iris's point of view…**_

_Three days have passed and honestly it has been perfect having him home, he helped fix anything around our home while Anela was off at school. It was near four in the morning I stand in my bra and underwear, doing my hair in a nice p-do and my makeup having to leave by fifteen after. I pulled on a peach and black sleeveless dress V-neck with a crossed loose top but a tight skirt. Before I left the bathroom I brushed my teeth while placing some peach coral flower jewelry on, I washed my mouth out walking out with feather light feet. _

_Keegan was sleeping, three days and every ten minutes he is trying to kiss, hold or more but I stuck with simple hugs, hand holding and kissing for Anela. But every time I walk up in his arms my face buried in his chest my thigh in between his. I grabbed my black peep toe pumps placing them on my feet, walking back into my room my purse and badge ready as I placed my badge on the lanyard around my next and one badge in my purse. My gun in its holster at my side as I sat on the bed placing my small hand on Keegan's bare chest, I gave one shake his eyes snapped open._

_ "It's only me Keegan calm down," I said in a soft warm whisper as his body un-tensed his body falling back on the bed. "Damn it Iris, gave me a fucking heart attack. What's going on its ten passed four in the morning?" he asked in an angry tone._

"_Get over it, I have to leave to work in Baltimore. You have to get Anela dressed and to school, I will be home in about an hour before she gets off because she has Drama club after school." I sighed standing up as he clicked the light on getting up from our bed, no my bed. _

"_Oh I wanted to talk and spend time alone," he said "We can talk I am off Friday," I said walking out the door with him feet behind me as my pumps clicked on the hard wood floors on the steps. _

"_Yeah," was all he said grabbing my forearm stalling my retreat to my Jeep. He picked me right up kissing me and I did let it happen because I loved him, he set me back on my feet with that I turned hauling butt to my Jeep. _

_It was a 45 minute drive as I was at the check in gate "Good morning miss, I need your verification," the officer said so I gave him a smile pulling my Level five badge he pulled a device similar to an Ipad. With a few taps later I placed my hand on it, than a retinal scan later I was given an okay to drive through. I pulled in an open spot grabbing my things I was out walking in the still dark garage to the elevator needing to go to the fourth floor._

"_Good morning Agent Xanthe," Detective Mason called out seeing me heading to my office. "Morning Detective Mason, do I have the Douglass file on my desk?" I asked he gave me a nod I smiled, that man was a ruthless killer._

"_Hey boss lady, got you some food and coffee," I looked up around noon seeing Julie my receptionist. "Thanks I haven't eaten yet," was all I said taking the personal pizza and pop starting to eat._

"_You have a meeting in five and a call from some man who has your personal number all he said was his name is Keegan and he is your husband," she gave me a look and my wedding ring I always wore._

"_Great he went through my address book," I snapped out loud grabbing the phone hitting line one with force "Keegan don't go through my personal things. What is it you want?" I asked so damn annoyed with him. _

"_Nothing just wanted to say hi to my wife," he said his voice amused but level rich with his deep honeyed tone. "I swear I am heading into a meeting never call unless it is very important," I hung up the phone kicking my desk in the process._

"_Julie who do I have a meeting with?" I asked over the intercom since I didn't have any meeting planned. "An Officer Kwan," she replied as I smiled. "Check him for any devices before entering my office thank you," I said turning off the com._

_I readied myself for this meeting a deep down feeling was willing me to call Keegan and alert him I was being visited by Officer Kwan. "He is here and clean," was heard "Bring him in," I smiled to myself, he seemed nice enough shame if he had to disappear._

"_Hello Officer Kwon," I smiled in greeting as Julie shut the door behind herself, I was behind my large desk. _

"_Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Agent Xanthe," he said leaning forward a little in his chair his eye's moving around._

_ "But why is the question," I said in a cool and calm tone "You didn't turn Keegan in," he stated his brow furrowed._

"_No I did not, but I have proof you worked with Jimmy Bobo. In fact you were there when he killed, arson, the kidnapping and murder of Marcus Baptiste. So again why are you here?" I asked his face a very pale white with the thick folder I showed him. He would go to prison for life if this folder found its way into light._

"_I was shocked when I never found Keegan in the system, when you left it was as if you were arresting him." He said pushing the folder back I set it back in my personal file cabinet using my retinal scan to lock it._

"_Officer Kwon, Keegan is my husband I haven't seen him in two years. I will tell you this; I came after him for our daughter to see her one last time before I faked his death. I was fully shocked hearing he took Mr. Bobo's daughter Lisa, disgusted in fact. I married Keegan at 18 met him at 16, we joined together, trained together but after I had our daughter Anela and his sanity slipped after his second tour. He started leaving for months or years after she turned one, I also never mention you and the other two in the report. Just know Keegan is out there but I will have him promise me and understand this he has never broken a promise yet to me. I will make him promise to leave you and Lisa alone, but he will never stop hunting Jimmy." I finished Kwon looked green hearing all this._

"_I am sorry for you and your daughter, thank you for not mentioning us well Lisa and I. Jimmy wants Keegan bad for killing his partner, my goal is to get Lisa to Maryland with me away from Jimmy and all the people who want him dead." He said running his hands through his hair. _

_ "I will give Lisa a call maybe hint she is safer here, I own a very nice building she can rent for a new shop," I said he gave me a weak smile "It won't work, but thank you again. I should go it's a long drive back," he stood as did I walking him out._

"_Here is my personal cell call if you need help," I said as he took the card giving me a firm hug before walking off. I was still going to call Lisa Bobo and see if I could get her to leave Louisiana for a short spell._

_I picked up my phone dialing her shop number "Lisa speaking," was all I heard. "Hello Lisa Bobo this is Agent Xanthe, I am sure you remember me from a few days ago. I hope you are well and healed as Officer Kwon has told me," I said hearing a small gasp from her end._

"_Yes I do, am I in trouble?" she asked me "No Lisa and call me Iris, I will advise you to not speak of this conversation or me to one Jimmy Bobo. Keegan is free as is Jimmy see we have a problem, I don't think a manic like Keegan would hesitate to come for you just to get Jimmy. I understand your love for New Orleans and your clientele, but I am relocating you to Maryland, Baltimore area with Officer Kwon for your own protection. It isn't for good just a few short months, I have a building so you can continue your tattooing." I said in my Agent tone, like I am not taking your shit tone._

"_I am not happy about this, but I also don't want to see that man again. Taylor will be with me right?" she asked me this was too easy._

_ "Yes Officer Taylor Kwon will be with you, I expect you two no later than 14 days," I said we talked for another twenty before I hung up ready to leave for the day around forty-five passed two. This had been an interesting day and very busy with the damn amount of paper work I was going over as I buckled into my Jeep driving home. There was little traffic as to why I left before four or it would take hours to reach home with that mess of traffic. _

_I hit my blue tooth calling home it rang twice "Who is this and why are you calling Iris?" he barked out my mouth dropped open he did not answer my home phone in such a way._

"_Excuse me Keegan your ass is grass when I get home. First you go through my address book than have some damn nerve answering my home phone like a caveman. My boss, colleges, and friends call this phone and I don't need people thinking some loon lives with us. I have had it with you boy!" I said the venom dripping from my words._

"_Iris, I am sorry really," he went on but I stopped him "I am driving home now and you better know I am pissed," hanging up fast before I cursed him in every single way I knew. Now I drove home with purpose to kick his ass, I am not one to be fucked with. I made the sharp right turn on to my land seeing his black SUV once I was close enough, his mama on the porch husking corn._

_I was out "YOU'RE DEAD KEEGAN!" I bellowed rather loud slamming the jeep door, stalking up to the porch. But he wasn't anywhere I could visibly see, I looked to his mama._

"_He is hiding from you. Odd isn't it all big bad hit man hiding from some little girl. But I would try the basement," she said as I opened the door heading right for the basement, it was empty but I knew better. As I checked everywhere, I gave a look to the small door if he tried he could fit inside. I walked over getting on my knees sliding the door open and there was the evidence small gashes saying his belt got caught. I slipped in crawling through the small tunnel until it expanded seeing a small circular room right under Anela's room. If she was in trouble she could hide here until I dealt with the problem. _

_There he was holding a framed picture, I knew from the colorful wooden frame it was of us as a family when Anela was a year old. I stood his eyes turned upwards towards me, the look was one of sadness._

_He stood coming closer putting the picture back down, I watched him coming close like a Lion on the prowl. I wanted to hit him so bad but the look floored me, I have never seen Keegan vulnerable, not even once. "I miss you so much Iris," he said grabbing me picking me up like some doll holding me impossibly close. His touch was hot to my cold skin causing bumps to rise on my legs and arms._

"_I miss you too Keegan," was all I knew to say running my fingertips over his face, trying to sooth his nerves. But he wasn't calming down just holding me close whispering words I couldn't understand._

"_Keegan what has gotten into you, talk to me," I said holding his face between my small hands, he looked me in the eye. "Being here with you and our daughter Iris. I knew the old feelings would come back they never left, seeing Anela and how she has grown. Knowing from mama and all the photo's she has been showing me, I don't think I should stay much longer. I am doing more harm than good, I have to deal with Bobo. And I have another job already lined up," he said as I pulled away from him fighting him to let me go._

"_Then leave Keegan, I am not going to try and stop you I am finished with us. Anela will think you died so she doesn't have to think you don't love us enough to stick your ass around. Go play war hero with your mercenaries, because you're insane nothing you do is for the good of any one but the person who pay's you. But you think on this Keegan she will grow, get married one day and have a child all without the father she wants around. Someone else will walk your daughter down the aisle instead of her father," I yelled kicking him in the face his body fell back with the force, his head hitting the edge of Anela's desk. _

"_You'll never understand Iris, it is for good. People like Jimmy Bobo don't deserve to walk among us. You are just too damn naive to see the fucking truth," he bellowed getting up from the floor as I walked away from him going to the second exit to Anela's room. _

_Mabel and Keegan left to go get Anela from school, since I was upset, walking into my bathroom I started the shower. Undressing my mind was going a mile a minute with everything, Mabel was taking Anela to see where Phocantas was at in some spots in PA tomorrow. I was going to go out on the boat for a while it should be relaxing, plus it got me away from my husband. _

_The soap covered my body as I massaged the Coconut scented conditioner into my scalp. The hot water ran over every inch of my creamy white skin rinsing the soap off leaving me clean and smelling great as I turned the water off. _

_Stepping out I was met with a shirtless Keegan his jean undone, as if he was about to try and get in with me. "You are perfect Iris," he said low coming closer as I reached for my towel, but he was ready for that as he snatched it tossing it out of the room. _

"_Keegan get me my towel," I snarled but he had other ideas because my naked body was now pressed against his. His hands moving down my side with slow deliberate movements, I was torn between letting him and cutting him. But once I felt the all too familiar set of warm lips moving from my ear to my neck, I was putty in his hands. My body burning up against his hands resting on my hips, his fingers moving touching my ass. My breath becoming shallow with every nibble or kiss the heat pooling in between my thighs, only he could cause this kind of destruction to my insides. _

"_I am going to have you now Iris," he said in my ear before I felt his teeth nipping at the flesh of my ear lobe. My hands roaming over his bare muscled back feeling it tighten and release, with the strain of holding himself in place. _

"_I love you Keegan," I whispered placing my still wet palm to his cheek looking up at him through my eyelashes with crystal drops clinging to them. He gazed at me the emotions burned through his eyes as I was in his arms, the sink counter was cold against my bare ass, and I blinked at the shock, surfacing a bit from the dark tide. "Wait," I blurted._

_"I can't." Keegan's voice was rough, shaky. Gripping my hips with one hand as the other roughly massaged my sensitive clit, low growls erupted from his chest as he felt the wetness that was pooling between my thighs, I squeezed my thighs shut as my soft moans filled the heated air. Pushing my thighs apart, he moved between them, then began jerking frenziedly at the zipper of his fly. He grunted as he freed his erection, and then guided himself to me. I was digging my nails into his heavy shoulders as I felt the heat of his naked flesh pressing against my soft folds, burrowing between them, searching for the opening to my body. He found it, and I moaned at the pressure as that heavy invasion began. He pushed into me, stretching almost unbearably. I was still a little nervous, and he felt even more massive than before. _

_Then he was in me to the hilt, and he paused, resting his damp forehead against mine. "God, you're tight as a fist," he gasped. I was trembling violently, and Keegan gathered me closer, stroking my back, comforting me. After a moment he moved experimentally, restrained little thrusts that set of spasms of painfully intense pleasure and made both of us shudder wildly._

_"Just putting it in you makes me ready to cum." His voice was thick and husky, his breath warm in my ear. He thrust a little harder, a little faster. I felt the thick ridge of his penis head moving back and forth inside me, and my inner muscles clamped down in frantic pleasure. I moaned again, digging my nails into him in an effort to control that wild rush. He cursed, the words low and shaky with delight. Putting his hand on my bare bottom, he pulled me to the edge of the counter, positioning me so that every thrust ground him against my exposed, straining little sexual nub. It was what he had done before, and I had no more defense against it than he'd had the first time we had been together so many years ago._

_He began thrusting heavily into me, pounding toward orgasm. I felt on fire, arching helplessly to meet his hips, the ecstatic tension in my loins coiling violently, out of control, my body taken over by and intent on this swelling, ungovernable pleasure._

_Keegan's lips drew back over his teeth and his head dropped forward as he began hammering faster. His face was flushed, satisfaction only a few moments away._

_I was shuddering wildly as the coil of tension suddenly released and the fierce, pulsing flood of sensation swept through me. Shivering and pushing hard against him, I buried my face against his chest and bit his chest to muffle my gasping cries._

_He kept his hand flat against the mirror, gripping my bottom with his right hand to anchor himself. Keegan shoved hard into me, twice, three times, again, then bucked violently. His head fell back and a harsh, guttural cry rumbled up from his chest. _

_Slowly Keegan's head came up. The expression in his eyes was indescribable, as if he couldn't believe what was happening. He took a deep breath, and exploded inside me. "Goddamn it, woman!" he roared with controlling indignation. _

_He held me as I shook and he trembled, what had just happened._

"_Mama, I am home," was heard as he pulled out causing me to moan and whimper in protest. "Later my angel," he whispered zipping himself back up. I ungracefully un-clamored from the cold counter but my legs couldn't support me, they felt like jelly. I fell forward but warm arms circled me, everything so sore but it was pleasure._

"_Anela sweetie, mommy and daddy just got out of the shower. Go start your homework and we will be dressed and out in a few minutes princess," Keegan said through the door with me in his arms, we heard giggling and a door shut. _

"_I got you love," he smile after making sure Anela in fact walked from my room, he set me on my bed were my clothes had already been set and waiting. A simple pair of Pj bottoms with a matching forest green tank top, a pair of panties waiting to be tugged over my sore female parts._

_I was dressed even if I was unsteady on my feet, walking into the bathroom a little funny. I brushed though my wet tangled hair tossing it into a messy bun. _

"_Can you change and go into town with me?" he asked me, I turned and gave him a withering look. "Damn it Keegan, why did you watch me get dressed than ask," I snapped out like a harpie._

"_So I can watch you un-dress," was all he said in that voice that drew me in, I knew girls tossed themselves at him. I walked to my closet pulling clothes to go into town in, before walking back into my sunlit room seeing him sitting in the edge of my bed. _

_I, with haste, pulled my bed clothes from my cold body while ignoring the pain shooting between my thighs. I pulled on my gray skinny leggings with a comfortable sweater in a dreamy print of overlapping blue and grey stripes keeps you warm with varied textures of yarn in a sleek long sleeved silhouette. With gray ballet flats no make-up hair in a bun I stood watching him watch me._

"_Very creepy when you don't blink Keegan," I gave him a dazzling smile he chuckled standing up and taking my hand in his._

_If only he knew and better, if only I knew things were about to change._

_**Thank you for reading this chapter and I posted my first chapter for wolves. I will post a second today to because I won't be able to post for a couple days with how damn busy I will be with all five kids home YAY SPRING BREAK!**_


	4. Leaving Home

_**Hello everyone here is another chapter for my Bullet to the head fanfiction, I truly hope you guys are enjoying it. I own nothing and no money is or has been made from any writing I do on this site. Thank you for reading and reviewing you rock, virtual cookies for you.**_

_**Iris's point of view…**_

"_Anela mommy and daddy will be back, grandma will be in charge while we are gone into town," Keegan was explaining to Anela as I was talking with Mabel who was happy to see me and her son together. _

"_I will be good daddy," her sweet voice chimed from her room, Keegan smiled and it still took my breath away, his real smile could make girls fall at his feet. _

"_Keegan let's go I don't want to be gone for long," I said walking over to his tall frame. "After you love," he stepped to the side waving his hand for me to walk in front of him._

"_Good bye Anela, mommy will come see you when we get back home," I smiled before walking down the front hall stairs._

_It was still light out as he drove through the streets heading right into town, he didn't look angry but neither did he look happy. With Keegan it was hard to judge his emotions unless it was a cool calm rage. But right now my hand was in his as he drove, I noticed the muscles in his jaw were tight._

"_Why are we going into town?" I asked him "I have to meet somebody one of my men, I rather have even this little moment with you alone. Like everything is okay that I am not leaving and we are happy. I know you're not happy about me leaving," he said as I gave him a look._

"_You could stay Keegan, start a new life with us. But again I know better you don't care about us enough to stop the killing and god knows what else you and your men do." I said to him his hand tighten around mine before it eased._

"_I can't stay Iris, but I want to its harder this time leaving. With Anela five and the thought of you, how I miss you and our daughter. I don't want you to fake my death, I want to be able to come back," he said as I gave him a look._

"_You're not being fair Keegan, I shouldn't have to sit around hoping one day you will come back to us. It hurts knowing my husband is out there and not with us," I said before turning my gaze out the window._

"_We are here," he said as I opened my door when his hands came around my waist helping me out. We were outside the road runner bar as he pushed the doors open, I walked in seeing a few familiar faces. But with my hand in Keegan's I was walking to the back booth my feet hurrying to keep pace with his long strides. _

"_Mr. Xanthe," was heard as I peeked around Keegan's body seeing a man in his mid 30's, shoulder length dirty blonde hair. His features are none descript, no scars or tattoos in visible sight. _

"_Mr. Peters, do have the information," Keegan's deep voice said in a more bored tone. "I rather not discuss this information in present company," he said referring to me._

"_You will show my wife respect, she knows everything already," Keegan said taking a seat pulling me with him, the guy, Mr. Peters, didn't look thrilled._

"_Of course no disrespect intended," was all he said pushing a thick manila envelope to Keegan. Keegan took it, I watched as he pulled a few pictures out. Lisa Bobo putting boxes into a U-Haul truck, Lisa Closing her shop. Taylor Kwon walking into my office building, and leaving it. The last photo was a zoomed in picture of Kwon looking at my card._

"_Iris, explain now," he growled as Peters looked rather happy at this._

"_Detective Kwon came to see me, as head of my department level five secret service." I said looking Keegan in the eye. _

"_Iris, what all happened? What was said?" he was angry now "Excuse me Keegan, I am not one of them you will not speak to me in such a way. From this moment forward Lisa Bobo and Detective Kwon are under my protection, I suggest you don't go head to head with me," I was up from the table giving him my firmest look. _

_He gave me a look "I will leave the two of them alone, for you, I promise," he said as I searched his deep eyes seeing what I wanted, he would in fact leave them alone. _

"_Thank you Keegan," I smiled letting him pull me back down, I was curled into his side._

"_I think you should rethink that, Lisa Bobo would be the best bait for her father. And Detective Kwon is going to cause us some problems," Peters was a total idiot to question Keegan. _

"_They will be left alone, I will not repeat myself," he said as I rose from his side "I will be back need to use the girls room, I hope to be leaving the minute I return," I said walking away, it was disgusting taking another man's child to bait him._

_I walked from the bathroom seeing Keegan chatting away, Peter's face was pale and impassive. My cell rang, I checked it not knowing the number but I answered._

"_Hello," I said heading back into the bathroom "Hello Iris," I knew the voice._

"_Mr. Bobo and what do I owe the pleasure of this call," I said not scared, I was the very last person he wanted as an enemy. "I am coming for your husband," he said in a dead panned voice._

"_Do as you like, I doubt he will be hard to find since he is planning on coming for you. I really could careless Mr. Bobo on what your plan's are for Keegan," I said he took a deep breath._

"_You seem like a good person, what you're doing with Keegan is beyond me. But he took my daughter and I sit here looking at his little girl, I won't take her. I have my own informant who tells me he hasn't seen her in years," I cut him off angry now._

"_Stay away from my daughter Jimmy, I am the one keeping Lisa and Taylor alive they both are under my protection. You want her father not her," I snapped._

_I could hear dogs growling, and Mabel yelling as a shoot gun blast was heard "I will be in touch," was the last thing I heard as I ran from the bathroom at full hilt. I ran right out of the bar to Keegan's SUV, not a second later he was next to me._

"_Keegan we have to get to Anela now," I was in a new state of panic as he grabbed me tossing me in, he was in a second later driving off like hell itself was behind us._

"_What's going on Iris?" he bellowed as I called the house but nothing "I was coming from the bathroom when my cell rang, I answered it. It was Jimmy Bobo he was watching Anela, I heard the dogs and your mama, a gunshot then nothing," I said as he hit the gas pushing the pedal down as much as it could go._

_He made a very sharp turn on to my land, I had my hand on the door ready to jump the minute we were close enough. My daughter was the only thing I cared about, he slowed and I was out landing with feline grace. I was across the yard and bolting over the fence, I wasn't met with barking dogs. I crashed through my already broken door, blood on the floor._

_I entered a code the secret drawer opened, I grabbed my 9mm. I knew Keegan was now in the house, as I walked to Anela's room it was empty. I hurried to her closet hitting the space seeing the door slide open, I was hurrying down the stairs. _

"_Anela," I called out my heart ready to crumble not hearing her voice "Anela, please its mommy," I called a little louder coming into the room. _

_I saw her curly hair poking out from her hiding spot "Mommy," she said her beautiful eyes shining with tears. I held open my arms and she flung her tiny body right into me, I gathered her close heading back up._

"_I wasn't scared mommy, I remember just like you said to come here and hide. He didn't get me, Serpent saved me he bite the man." She was saying as I came from her closet, my eyes scanning everything with my gun ready._

_I held her making my way down the front step's not seeing anything nor was I hearing anything as I came to the front hall. I looked down with the flickering light seeing blood splatter heading to the study, so I went to the study._

"_Anela, don't look okay bury your face in mommy," I said very low in her ear, and she did as I asked her arms tight around my neck. I gently opened the door it was dark, as my hand hit the light switch. On the floor was Mabel and Jojo in a pool of blood, I tried to hold it back. But I screamed a blood curdling scream, as I rushed forward placing two fingers to Mabel's neck a very low pulse. I checked Jojo but nothing my heart breaking, please don't let her lose anymore tonight. _

"_Mabel," I gave her a light shake, as I reached for my cell "send a team to my home, code 435. Bring a kit for a possible 324," I said hanging up calling 911._

"_I need paramedic's and the cops, this is Agent Iris Xanthe. To the old Arbor farm, my mother in law was shot by an intruder while I was in town, she has a weak pulse," I said hearing the fast clicking of the key board._

"_Agent Xanthe we have dispatched and they are in route," was heard as I hung up cold rage replacing everything. _

"_Iris," was heard and my heart sunk "Mabel don't talk help is on the way," I said with tears._

"_Anela is she safe," Mabel was looking right at us "Mabel I am holding her, she is fine scared and cut up but okay. Serpent attacked the man," I said but Mabel's eyes are gray and clouded over._

"_Bobo said he is coming for you Iris," she coughed as a door was slammed "Said he will have you, and kill you where my boy can see him," she said blood trickling from her mouth._

"_Mabel hold on," I said "Mama," was heard but I didn't turn to Keegan "Keegan, I love you son. Please take care of Anela and Iris like you promised the day you married her. Bobo wants Iris," she gasped and shuttered once, then nothing as I bent down; no pulse. _

"_Anela move to my back, no looking." I barked she did it as I started CPR, on the woman I considered my mother. _

_**Ten minutes later…**_

"_Time of death fifteen passed nine," was declared by the E.m.t's. as my team arrived for cleanup and a safety check. Keegan was holding Anela, as she cried her nana, Jojo and Dash all dead. Kerry came and rushed Serpent to her vet office, he had a gunshot wound to his abdomen. _

"_We have the area secure Commander Xanthe, team Delta is placing the alarm it will cascade over your property. Delta bravo, has cleaned and sanitized." My second said with a fire in his eyes, at the scene that greeted him._

"_Good, now bring me the Tiger," I said clear authority in my tone "At once," he said than he was gone taking Tango Bravo with him. _

_After an hour everyone was gone except Delta, Keegan, Anela and myself. I was watching Anela sleep seeing a small red beam going across her bay window. After a few minutes I walked out heading back down stairs, on goal on my mind._

"_I want Duke now," I barked another order, and within minutes my friend and sister in arms was walking through my front door. Keegan was watching everything while on his cell phone, his mother's blood his own daughter's blood on us. _

"_Commander Xanthe, I am at your command," she said "You are now in charge of Anela's safety while I am not around. Get your gear and pick a room, while at school you are not more the five feet from her. Kill anyone who is a threat to her safety," I said she gave me a smile turning on her heel and walking out. _

_I was talking to the team leader and his second around one in the morning "I am leaving Iris," I turned seeing Keegan, in all black his gear ready at his feet._

"_Leave us," I said and I was left alone with my husband "I will make myself clear on a few things. You will show up to your mother's funeral, I will hunt you down and kill you if I don't see you there. Lisa and Taylor are off limits, they aren't Jimmy Bobo. I am sending someone to join you he will report back to me, but he will help you. And you are picking a bad time to leave, she lost three things she loves and now this," I said rubbing my eyes I was dead tired._

"_He is already dead, he will not get his hands on you. He could have killed Anela, he killed my mama. I will be back for her funeral I promise Iris. I love you," was all he said before walking out, I watched him from the porch as he folded himself into his s.u.v, his eyes on mine. _

_**Keegan's point of view…**_

_I watched as Iris went into Commander Xanthe mode, it was a sight to behold. The way she had her men scattered doing several things securing and cleansing the house. Her features blank, but the whole time she was planning Anela's safety her face had a look of sorrow I wanted to hold her until it wasn't there. _

_But after Duke walked away, I knew it was time to leave for a while I was going to play Jimmy's game. My heart was cold, he took my mother's life and tried to kill Anela. The burning feeling rising up hearing he wanted Iris dead, I was done. _

_I was coming for Jimmy, and only one of us was leaving alive._

_**Okay another chapter done, from now on it will switch between Keegan and Iris point of view. Because Iris is my main character, I think Keegan is some war hero who sanity slipped and he truly believes he is doing what's right. Please review!**_


	5. Baby

_**Back again for another chapter, hope you all are enjoying it. So no money is being made by my writing. Thank you for reading and reviewing you are all awesome. There is a time jump in Iris's point of view. The next chapter will tell what Keegan has been doing in her time jump. This is just Iris's year and eight months. **_

_**Iris's point of view…**_

_A week has passed now I stand here in a tight black dress, black leather knee high boots with a wide brimmed black hat. At Hillside cemetery, with Anela in my arms crying as we just arrived. Duke was next to me, along with a team to secure the area. _

_I was looking around and saw him, Keegan, dressed in all black his hair tied back from his face. Black shades on as he watched us "Anela daddy is here," I whispered as her head turned seeing her father. _

_I set her down seeing her blot to him, he held her close walking over to me. "Iris," he said pulling me close to his warm body. He held Anela with his arm wrapped around my waist as the pastor talked, and she was lowered into the ground. We walked forward putting white rose's on her casket, saying our last goodbyes, Keegan's was promising revenge. _

_Anela was passed out in her father's arms as we walked to the waiting car, he kissed her head just watching her sleep. "I love you both," he said setting her in the back seat with Duke. _

"_I know Keegan, and we love you," I said back hugging him tight "I don't know when I will see you again, but I know I will," I whispered._

"_You will Iris," he said than he was gone near twenty men walking with him, I watched until he couldn't be seen. But I noticed Tiger to Keegan's right; a tall and older man who would gut you for fun, he was trained by me and he was named Anela's god father. _

_I slid into the car, not knowing everything was changing and wouldn't be the same again. _

_**Two months later…**_

"_Aunt Lisa, Aunt Lisa," Anela was screaming through Lisa's shop, I saw Taylor walk out dressed in a light brown button up and a pair of tan slacks._

"_Uncle Taylor," she screamed, he picked her up "Anela you look bigger, have you grown again. Iris I thought we had an agreement she wasn't to grown anymore," Taylor smiled tickling Anela who was squirming in his arms._

"_Anela has other plan's," I said walking to Lisa's area, she was working on a local boy. She gave me a smile "Hey Iris, still looking pale," she said as the boy gave me a smile, I flashed my wedding ring the smile was gone. _

"_We need to talk Lisa, I will be talking to Taylor," I said walking out I was tired from work and Anela, Lisa and Taylor watched her while I worked late. Duke watched her at school until I came to pick her up. _

_Anela recovered from that night and losing three members of our already broken family. It nearly killed Lisa knowing her father killed a grandmother, two dogs and went after a small child no matter who her daddy was._

"_So Anela told me, how are you holding up?" Taylor asked me his hand resting on my shoulder, I looked beyond him seeing Anela eating a slice of pizza. _

_ "Tired, this wasn't in my plans," I said "I bet it wasn't," he smiled as we turned hearing Lisa and the boy talking about his after care. But I doubt he needs it but she has to repeat it every time._

"_So what's up Iris?" she asked sitting on the cold tile floor next to Anela, both eating pizza while I stood watching with Taylor. _

"_Anela do you want to tell her too?" I asked as Anela blushed "Mama is having another baby, I am going to be a big sister." She stated in a matter of fact voice._

_Lisa gave me a look and my look said it all, I was keeping the baby there wasn't a real choice. "That's great, baby shopping it is," Lisa said but we adults knew it wasn't safe for me and being pregnant put me in a delicate situation. _

"_Hey we have your back, and Duke is always there too," Taylor said as I scoffed._

_Day's went by with no word from Keegan, then those days turned into weeks then months. I worked and raised Anela, I was making enemies when I took down a very powerful drug dealer in Miami. _

_**Four months later…**_

_I was six months looking like I was hiding a basketball under my vintage maternity blouse. With a pair of dark maternity jeans and a brown leather platform pumps with a moderate amount of makeup and jewelry, my 9mm easy able to be pulled from my back._

_I was going with Lisa to New Orleans to close her shop for good, as she loves Anela and wants to stay in Maryland. She is four months with twins, so she is as big as me. She was great, and it was nice having another pregnant friend, someone to share the hormones. _

"_Ready Iris," she smiled I was jealous she was having twin boys to my little girl. Anela was so happy when she watched our Doctor declare I was having another little girl. _

"_Yes if Illyria would calm herself," I smiled Duke has Anela with her husband Viper at their farm, I knew she be very safe there._

_I got in my jeep and we drove off having a long drive to which we would be stopping every 30 to pee. And I was right we did stop to eat, and pee every thirty minutes. It was great, I never had a girlfriend who wasn't under my command, and Lisa wasn't one of my soldiers._

_It was early morning as we arrive checking into our joint Hotel room, it was lavish and roomy. I laid down falling to sleep knowing she was right behind me with our body aching. Plus Tiger told me they were back in New Orleans, for a couple days, so I was hoping to be able to tell Keegan._

_I woke to the damn sunlight, I rolled to my side seeing it was near two in the afternoon. I was up hurrying to the bathroom, I looked great for just getting up as I unbuttoned my jeans with my urgent need to pee. I washed my hands seeing Lisa rushing in nearly knocking me down, I walked out laughing grabbing my cell to call Anela. _

_She was happy her and Serpent are going to go play in the creek with Duke and Viper. I hung up putting my platform pumps back on as Lisa was also getting ready, I wanted some Benyas. _

"_Hungry," she growled out as I was up "Me too come on," I smiled after we would go sign papers, she sold the building. It was gorgeous here so full of life, as we walked to get something to eat. After ten minutes we were hurried to a table by an older lady, I was amazed she was back out in a minute flat with two lemon waters. _

"_You girls look tired drink up, what can I get you?" she gushed out as I fanned myself with my menu. _

"_I would like the Cajun shrimp platter and Benyas, please," I smiled drinking the glass of water, it was like drinking baby Jesus tears. We drank and chatted while our food was cooking, the Benyas came out first. And hello heaven pure heaven, powered sugar was covering my jeans as I grabbed a napkin. _

"_Now the food was worth the drive, where is his office," I said as I paid and we walked out of the bistro. "Good because I am taking you to this small family owned shop, it has the best friend chicken." Lisa said as Illyria went wild, I winced._

"_Evil little girl," I smiled my hand resting over my belly, we walked but this time we each took a lemon and raspberry infused water to go. _

_We walked into an old building it was warm and the humidity was killer, as I sat. She was taken back to sign what paper work there was, as I texted Anela and read a magazine. _

"_Done, I have nothing here anymore," Lisa said I was up giving her a hug "But you have us," I said she gave me a watery smile as we walked out both putting on our sunglasses. The streets were very crowded with tourist and locals, some saw Lisa and came up to us. Most very surprised by her pregnancy and leaving New Orleans._

_We turned down an ally heading to our Hotel, for a shower and a change of clothes before dinner. Something was wrong, I stopped dead looking around but was too late Lisa was a good five feet ahead of me. Jimmy came from a door way to her left, his arm around her, that damn box cutter._

"_Let her go," I said grabbing my gun, but he smiled "Look at you Lisa," he said in a dead panned voice. "Jimmy what are you doing, I am your daughter," Lisa was panicking._

"_Yeah and you're with the enemy, pregnant with his kid," he was insane, I moved forward by three inches. Everything happened at once she brought her elbow back, as I rushed forward grabbing her hand pulling her forward. His cutter got my stomach, as my fist made contact with his jugular_

"_Stupid bitch," he choked as I my hand was on my side blood soaking my top. I raised my gun "Put your hands above your head, you are under arrest," I said it loud enough seeing as we gathered a crowd._

"_This is your last warning Jimmy Bobo you are wanted by the FBI," I said showing my badge, as Lisa was crying. _

"_You're going to have to kill me before I come without a fight," he said rushing me, I pulled the trigger the bullet hitting his left shoulder blade as he staggered back. He turned and ran down the alley knocking people down. _

"_We called the police and the paramedics," an older man said helping Lisa from the floor. "Thank you," I said bracing myself on the wall. And it wasn't long before we both were in the back of an Ambulance I was giving a statement and it went faster and much smoother with me being an Agent. The sirens were killing my head as I was wheeled out and straight to Labor and delivery, and for the next forty minutes I was getting shots to stop my Labor and getting thirty stiches on the side of my stomach. _

"_Taylor is flying in now, he will met us at the Hotel," Lisa said as she gave me another top to wear, I was being discharged after hours of being here. I stood up my round belly showing when yelling was heard, I turned my head._

_**Keegan's point of view (Short one)…**_

"_**Boss, we have a confirmed sighting of Bobo. In Downtown New Orleans," Tiger said I was one my feet in a second and out the door in the next. Ten men with me as Bobo has be eluding me for months, he has laid low and without Kwon he didn't have that police protect and contacts. **_

_**We pulled up to an alley with cops and people around it, I was out walking up to an elderly couple. "Excuse me I am looking for my wife, she was supposed to meet me here." I said in a soft kind voice, it was the voice I used for my Anela.**_

"_**Oh no, I hope it wasn't one of the girls who were hurt. On no Jackie did you hear this young man," the elderly man said and I gave the alley a look, blood splatter covered the floor and the wall, someone put up a fight.**_

"_**I did, you see young man. Two pregnant ladies were walking down the alley to the Grand Hotel, when this horrid man grabbed on, guess it was his daughter. The other girl pulled a gun and badge, it happened so fast. The black haired girls hit the man while the girl with the gun rushed forward punching him, pulling the girl forward but he cut her round belly. It was horrible the blood, she shot him when he ran, I will have nightmares. I pray them girls be okay," the old women said and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end.**_

"_**Thank you, my wife is FBI." I said and by the look on their faces I knew it was Lisa and Iris. I growled driving off going to the nearest hospital still hoping it wasn't Iris, who was hurt. I walked in the old women said Lisa was pregnant so I was checking the third floor.**_

"_**Can I help you sir," a middle aged Nurse said in a kind voice, but I didn't have time for that. "My wife was hurt, she was brought in she was attacked in an alley," I yelled slamming my fist down on the counter, one of my men coming forward.**_

"_**Sorry hun, he loves his wife very much. All we know was she was brought here," he said in a more soothing tone as my temper was flaring.**_

"_**Sir I need her name we did have a women brought in from an attack," she said scared. I was getting pissed as the girl wasn't giving me the information I wanted, I was ready to pull my gun.**_

"_**Keegan?" I spun seeing Iris, her eyes wide her hand full, a jacket in her hands. Lisa was pregnant. **_

"_**Iris, are you hurt?" I asked I was shaking "I have thirty stitches because Jimmy. But I am fine Lisa was being checked after he attacked us," she said not making full eye contact, she is hiding something. She wasn't coming closer either, I wanted to hold her.**_

"_**Keegan, he has been sighted," Gage said in my ear, I gave Iris one last look she was glowing. "Love you, tell Anela I love her too," I said in a brisk voice before I turned my back on her walking away.**_

_**Iris point of view…**_

_I watched Keegan walk away like I was nothing, I knew he was a hard man to love. I blew my only chance to tell him I was having another baby, I don't even know why I didn't tell him. _

"_Come on Lisa, I am hungry for some fried chicken," I said as we walked out, and once outside I watched a pure black truck driving off._

_Months flew by with no word, by now I was scared to reach out to him about the baby. Tiger gave me one update, Keegan found Jimmy that same night and did horrible things to him until Tiger jumped in. Tiger left that night, but Keegan never came home. I stopped wearing my ring all the time, he was making the choice to leave us and now I had to make mine. _

_I gave birth to a healthy little girl she was 5p 3oz, 18 inches long, her hair, skin and eye color the very same as Alena. Illyria Lola Xanthe was pure joy, she wasn't a crier and slept real good. I still had three weeks of leave, I was sitting at Mabel's grave with the girls._

"_See Mabel, isn't she a doll looks just like Alena. But Illyria also has my features, but she will know all about how you saved Alena. I won't let her not know about her nana," I said as Alena was curled into my side, Illyria was bundled in a purple quilt. _

"_Goodbye Nana, we will be back next Sunday," Alena said as we made our way from her grave. It was all too familiar, the days passing by turning into weeks and months. _

_But I was happy, Alena turned six, Han and Ian were angels as Illyria pulled their black hair. They were only a month apart in age, and in days Illyria would be one. We were having a private party, with Taylor, Lisa, the twins, Alena and three of her friends would be there. _

_We welcomed Fire to our family another Pit who was such a baby, but he protected the girls and didn't hurt Illyria when she bit his poor ear while trying to ride him. _

"_Mama, Aunt Lisa said all the purple balloons are done and ready, Uncle Taylor said the color purple sucks," Alena said "Go kick Uncle Taylor," I said back she giggled and ran off._

"_Mama, cake time," I picked up Illyria, she was tall for a year, her long curls loose around her face. Her eyes a tad brighter than Alena's, Illyria had my features while Alena had her fathers, but you could tell with a single look they were sisters. _

"_No Illyria, play with Han and Ian. Not biting please," I said sitting her with the boys. _

_It was a great day as me and Lisa are sitting in the grass with the seven kids, making bracelets. Taylor was taking down the balloons, every few minutes we heard him cuss and pop them. _

"_He has problems," I said under my breath "No more than anyone else," Lisa said back as she placed the small bracelet on Alena's wrist._

"_Iris," I nearly peed myself, but with cat like reflexes I was on my feet Illyria in my arms. Keegan stood in front of us, as Lisa grabbed Ian and Alena was holding Han, the other three looked between us. _

_He was looking at me, Alena then the rest "Keegan, it's been near two years. And you decide to come home." I snapped and instantly felt bad with our girl's right here._

"_Daddy," Alena said he gave her such a loving look as I gave Lisa a look. "Okay kids time to go in, Alena, Mama and Daddy need to talk," Lisa said as Alena smiled walking off with Han and her friends._

"_Okay demon come to Auntie," Lisa said I watched Keegan his face paled "Mama, I stay with mama," she screamed as I still gave her to Lisa, Keegan's eyes on Illyria._

_I waited until I heard the door shut "Iris what is going on, that little girl looks like Alena," he said his voice deep and angry._

"_That's because she is her sister, the little girl's name is Illyria Lola Xanthe. That time you saw me at the hospital Lisa wasn't the only one pregnant, I was too. That time we had sex in my bathroom, Keegan Illyria is your daughter she turned one today," I said afraid to look at him._

"_I have another daughter," was all he said as I looked up at him "Yes," was all I said, his fist were clenched at his side the vein in his neck pulsing._

"_That day why didn't you tell me Iris," he bellowed out "Because it wouldn't have made a difference. You wouldn't have come home, the only thing that it would have changed was you knowing. You still wouldn't have been here for our girls," I snapped stepping up to him, but he was just as angry._

"_I have the right to know!" he was pissed "I am filing for divorce," I screamed so loud my face red. He stepped back "No, I am home now," he said back tracking._

"_Doesn't mean I want you here, I have done everything on my own. You knowing wouldn't have changed that. You can stay here, but in the guest room," I turned on my heel walking away ready to break down, I bolted passed everyone and slammed my door locking it having a good cry. But a minute later I heard Lisa with a crying Illyria, I was up opening my door._

"_You okay Iris," she asked me as I took Illyria who calmed with just a simple touch. "Yes I am fine, it was just a lot to take in seeing him after two years. Then I never told him of Illyria," I said laying on my bed, as Lisa gave me Illyria's bed clothes and a fresh pull up. _

"_Yeah the other kids left, do you want us to stay the night?" she asked me as I pulled on the pull-up "No, he is okay around us," I said as she took the dirty diaper kissing my cheek._

"_Illyria, you are a big girl now," I said as she giggled "Mama," I looked up to see Anela "Come in angel," I smiled she jumped on the bed, as I pulled Illyria's purple my little ponies jammies over her head. Illyria sat up in my lap, as her sister was across from me._

"_You can be mad at daddy," she said "I shouldn't have yelled with you girls right there. Where is your daddy at Anela?" I asked her._

"_Putting his bag away in the guest room," she smiled her hair wild it was bed time "Alright time to brush teeth," I smiled as we all got up, they brushed their tiny teeth, and we tucked in Anela, but I walked into my room with Illyria and her bottle. _

_I lay in bed with Illyria curled against me drinking her bottle as my eyes closed, hers half lidded. _

_I woke with habit, I reached for Illyria, but she was gone I bolted up from bed. I was on my feet but I heard Keegan, as I snuck to the guest room seeing him with Anela in bed, Illyria on his bare chest his fingers in her hair. I watched the three of them Anela was curled into his side his arm around her, while he talked to a sleeping Illyria. It was peaceful and this moment in time was priceless, I wished Mabel was here to see her son with his daughters._

"_It's not polite to stare," his voice pulled me from my thoughts, I walked away not answering, my heart was full but broken. _

_I was in my room sitting on my bed when he walked in "I put Illyria in her crib. I am sorry Iris for how I acted, I was shocked hearing I had another daughter," he said sitting on the bed making it dip with his added weight._

"_I am sorry, I know that day I should have told you. But I was scared knowing you still wouldn't stay with me." I vented my tone was wary and tried._

"_I wouldn't have, but I would have come home much sooner. But it's in the past, we need to work on our future," he said placing his hand on my bare shoulder._

_**Okay another chapter down, please review. Also check out my Polyvore Noellamonster for her clothes. **_


	6. Keegan 1

_**Hey everyone I haven't written anything for Bullet to his head, everything has been so crazy. We found out I am pregnant plus my normal life, so yeah CHOAS in sued lol. Well I don't own anything, this chapter and the next will go together. No money is being made from my writing.**_

_**Keegan's point of view…**_

_I watched Iris talking to her second she was cool and calm but fire was in her eyes as she talked to Duke about Anela's safety. I watched Duke walking away while Iris barked another order to get a man known as the Tiger and bring him to her, I assume she had a plan. I rise from my seat knowing it was time, Jimmy had to pay for tearing my family apart._

"_I am leaving Iris," I said, I was already dressed in all black gear, she turned her eyes to me and I saw her pain before she controlled it. I loved her so much but couldn't stay, I would only bring her more trouble._

"_Leave us," she snapped as a small group of people hurried away from us, leaving the two of us alone. My wife was strong much stronger than even I know, the simple way she held herself, she was more like her old self Commander Xanthe. But I love her all the more for her other role as the mother of our daughter. But the fire in her eyes was a complete turn on, the way she moved with feline grace she always possessed. _

_I was a cold blooded killer, but with my family it was always pushed down, because for them I wanted to be better. I watched her watch me as I drove off, the small flashes of hurt and her inner pain showed for only brief moments before she put on a blank face. _

"_Goodbye Iris, I love you," I whispered into the cool night air, wishing she could hear me, to know I was doing this for her and our daughter now, no more for my own petty personal revenge. _

_I drove and drove leaving her small town and state behind me, and as the sun rose my heart was coated in solid ice. But I knew I had to go back within a week to say my final goodbye, to my mother. Pulling into the warehouse I have had set up weeks ago, a few darker colored car's wait as I turn off the engine. I walked tall my back straight, a no bullshit look on my cold face. _

"_Commander we are at your command," was said the moment I walked into the small room, seeing near 20 people waiting on me._

"_Good boys, we are looking for an ex-con that goes by the name Jimmy Bobo. He killed my mother, and tried, and get this straight, he tried to kill by five year old little girl, now if her three dogs hadn't attack he could have hurt her now two of her dogs are dead. He is coming after my wife and he has to be stopped. He is nothing more than a parasite on humanity, he is a contract killer, who knows what god loving innocent civilians he is murdering. I want intel on his whereabouts, contacts, alias everything we can get our hands on." I finished seeing the look matched to every face, hate and murder._

"_Yes sir," Jacobs was the very first to leave as I watched him sit at a desk with three large monitored computers resting, his fingers going across the keys. He is a husband and father to two, he would understand._

"_Sir, we have word a man by the name Tiger is requesting you at the front gate," Marco said his gun unclipped._

"_Send him in he is an old friend of my wife's, he will be working with us. He is the second best in his field, my Iris is the first." I said taking a seat going over what information I already have on Jimmy. Plus having Lisa Bobo and her new boyfriend off limits would make things a little harder, but not impossible. _

"_Sir," I looked up seeing Marco with a tall man, with longer dirty blonde hair with a few grays. His body was lean and muscular but the lines on his face made him seem older. _

"_Are you just going to sit and stare boy, or ask me to have a seat," he said his southern drawl coming out so thick, I could recall what Iris tried to tell me about him once._

"_Show the Commander the respect he deserves," Marco said in a deep voice, but Tiger just laughed._

"_Not likely, I answer to his beautiful wife Commander Iris Xanthe, now she is mean as a wet cat. So boy," he said and I gave a smirk. Waving my hand to the seat right in front of myself._

"_Now as I hear it since I just got word hours ago, some dead man tried killing my god daughter. Now I know Iris wants me here," he said and it hit me this was my daughter's god father, he was a stone faced man but his anger rolled off him like tidal waves hitting a jagged rock._

"_Yes, his name is Jimmy Bobo, a contracted hit man. Iris broke up our altercation a few weeks back, I came home to be with my family for a little. Well he found me and in the process killed my mother, Anela's two dogs while trying to either kill, hurt or take her now his goal is to get Iris. I know Iris can take care of herself but I want him out of the picture, so she can be happy," I replied as he gave me a firm nod of his head. We talked and gathered three more men from him, he said they knew ways to get information without being seen._

_And the days passed with a steady flow of new and old information, he was in the business of killing and robbery. But I was driving to Hillside Cemetery, to say goodbye. I dressed in a fully black suit my hair combed and secured at the nape of my neck. Seeing cars pulling in a few feet ahead of me and pulled up to the edge of a large tree was Iris's Jeep. My dark sunglasses blocking the harsh sun as I stepped out and walked towards my wife. She looked wonderful dressed in all black her face pale, with Anela in her arms._

_I watched as she whispered to our daughter, then Anela's head turned seeing me as her mother set her on her feet. She was running right at me and the 20 men I brought to insure this day wasn't ruined. _

"_Daddy," Anela cried as I picked her up pulling her tight against me, her tiny head in the crook of my arm. "Hey baby girl, daddy missed you so much." I said in a softer tone as we walked to Iris with her own squad not but a foot from her._

_ "Iris," I said my tone deep and husky with the normal hint of love and longing I could never hide from my wife. I held Iris and Anela, then we took our place as the pastor talked my arm was wrapped around Iris with Anela asleep in my arms. _

_I walked with my family as we are the first to set the white rose's on my mother's grave "I love you, I am sorry I wasn't a better son to you. He will pay mama," I said placing mine down before walking away holding back every emotion other than hate._

_I walked my wife and daughter back to her Jeep with Duke right next to her, before getting into the back seat of the Jeep. I slipped our daughter to Duke giving her one last look for god knows how long. "I love you both," I said to no one just having to say it. _

"_I know Keegan, and we love you too," she whispered so close to me, as I turned her small body was close to mine. She hugged me, her warm breath in my ear "I don't know when I will see you again, but I know I will," she gave me a small smile._

"_You will Iris," I said before I and my men walked away, I couldn't turn and look at what I was leaving behind for the millionth time. But as I walked away from Iris it felt as if something changed, but I brushed it off._

_**One month later…**_

_I was standing looking out the window as Hank Webber was chained to the chair dead, as my men assembled. We have Intel saying Bobo is back in Louisiana as my truck is being prepped. I turned grabbing the black bag walking out with five minutes until the warehouse was demolished in a fiery blast. _

"_Sir, Marco has your vehicle ready," Jacobs said as we walked in a hurried pace, after I was in we drove off Marco and Tiger with me my right and left hand so to say._

"_Has Iris called yet?" I asked Tiger he was never forth coming with any info concerning my wife and daughter. _

"_Of course she has, Anela is doing better that the nightmares have almost fully stopped. Iris was pretty ill the last time we talked, maybe the flu," he said giving me the eye._

"_Sick, Iris never gets sick," I said more to myself then him, but his deep chuckle was heard. We drove through the night and half the next day before setting up again, I was bone tired as I retired to my room. And the overwhelming need to call Iris to see if she was better was trying to overtake me. _

_Bobo was eluding us at every turn always one small step ahead of us, but that wasn't going to last forever. I wasn't ever going to stop until he was dead, for killing my mother, Anela's babies and for trying to come after what is mine: Iris._

_My temper wasn't holding very well "I WANT HIM FOUND NOW!" I bellowed at Marco who then fled the room heading to Jacobs._

"_Well maybe you should have stayed with Iris, since he will be coming for her." Tiger said as he lounged against the wall, he took a long drag of the cigarette. _

"_No, I would just put her in more danger. If I am not there he knows I am chasing him it's a better chance he won't go near her if he knows," I said setting down the file on Lisa Bobo._

"_I hope for your sake you don't go after Lisa or detective Kwon," Tiger said before walking out and with him under Iris instruction I couldn't do anything to him. He was very useful, his skill was unmatched by any of my men but he wouldn't join me. But never the less he was right I wanted to go after the little bitch Lisa, but Iris would be the first standing in the way of her. Now I am strong and lethal but going against her, well I couldn't the thought of hurting her wasn't pleasant._

"_Paco saw Bobo 30 miles south of El Paso," Marco ran in as I gave my command "Pack up we leave in thirty," I said moving with lethal grace, packing up my base. My eyes moving over all the files as I stored them in my case, I held Iris's file in hand, hers the largest. I had someone living in the same town as her for years just so I always knew. I couldn't take her with another man or Anela with a new daddy, I wasn't there but she belonged to me. Now with me out of contact range it be awhile for my next update. _

_We drove off in a rush black SUV's pulling from the old warehouse, I wanted blood I wasn't going to be nice about killing Bobo, no this time I was going to enjoy every minute of it. _

_Near 28 hours later we pulled into some poduck town, 30 miles south of El Paso. "Over there in the cantina," Paco said pointing to the run down cantina, as I pulled cash giving it to the man, who hurried off as we walked across the dirt road heading right to the Cantina. _

_And there was Bobo, talking to a few men as we walked into the barely lit shit hole. I moved through the crowed making my way towards him, when the beefy man saw us moving alerting Bobo we arrived._

"_Now you want to play Bobo," I snarled low tossing the flimsy wooded table across the room. "No I rather play with that hot little wife you have," he drawled his mouth already fucked up as he talked. _

"_You boy are going to die," Tiger said moving to the left as a few other men got involved. And that's when all hell broke loose as fights broke out in every direction. But I had eyes only for Bobo, I knew before there was more to his sick personality now he would have to pay._

_But near ten men blocked him as I ran at him, once I had them down he was gone as we killed every single person in the shit hole. Well Iris would be seeing this on the news that's for sure, hope she didn't tie it back to me. _

"_Again he got away from me, this is becoming a serious problem," I said even I wouldn't risk the life of my men for my own. Shows me what a piece of scum he really is, to let his men die so he can escape._

"_He can't run forever, only cowards run," Tiger said as we exited the building and driving off, I was plotting everything I was going to do to him. He had so much to pay for, mother, dogs, Anela's tears and Iris._

"_Be seeing you Bobo," I said more to myself but I am sure they heard me just fine._

_**Okay the first of two chapters from Keegan's point of view done. I know I have been a crappie updater, just had plenty of work, kids and doctors appointments for the new baby. Please visit my Polyvore for clothes as always.**_


	7. Delightful

_**Hello everyone here is I believe the very last chapter in this segment of Keegan's point of view. Thank you all for reading these stories, and all my Momoa girls you know who you are. So no money is being made from any story I have written, and no story will ever. But please review!**_

_**Keegan's point of view…**_

_Three more times we have almost killed Bobo, but he has escaped using others to shield him. It was pathetic he wasn't a solider he was a weak killer, I may not be doing everything for the best reasons. But I won't let anyone get themselves killed in me stead, these are my men and I would die for them not the other way around. _

_Plus no updates on Iris, it's been six months since I have seen her, my Anela, I missed them so much. Tiger wasn't being useful well at least concerning Iris, he was very useful when it comes to killing. We are positioned here in Baton Rouge Louisiana, waiting, hearing he was back here. _

"_We had a visual of Bobo in New Orleans, he was heading into the wreckage of Hurricane Katrina, going into the square," Marco was giving me a look as everyone was packing up, it was a common accordance. _

"_Great," I said with frustration nothing more, cat and mouse wasn't my game. As we loaded up and drove off we would be there shortly and I was determined to finish this once and for all. _

_It wasn't a very long drive as the humidity was sticky, Tiger was looking out the window watching the landscape pass by. Until building came into view and we pulled off and onto a dirt road leading us to another contact._

"_There he is," Tiger said pointing to a tall man, broad shoulders with long hair, his body was covered in tattoo's. So I was the very first out with Marco and Tiger flanking me on both sides, five other men guns ready standing behind us. _

"_Tiger," the unnamed informant said "How you doin, Brock," Tiger said so they know each other. _

"_I be doin just fine old Tiger, so I be seeing Jimmy in New Orleans near twenty minutes ago." He said his Cajun accent thick as Tiger was listening taking in every detail. _

"_Well thank you," Tiger said shaking the man's hand, also handing him a nice roll of cash. "I only doing it for her Tiger," he said low._

"_Her?" I said hoping he didn't mean my wife "Iris, Keegan. She was his commander," Tiger said coming closer to me._

"_Oh you be her husband, now you are one lucky man. What I would give to have her," he said and without thought I pulled my gun and he hit the floor a single bullet to his head._

"_She is mine," I said turning and walking away from his dead body, every nerve ending on fire. "Clean this mess up boys," Marco laughed than the heat from the fire hit my back._

"_LET'S MOVE OUT," I bellowed and with that simple command we were driving back down the dirt road. _

_I was in a foul mood as we hit down town New Orleans, seeing a crowd gathering with the police swarming the surrounding area._

_I saw a nice looking old couple so I walked over to them "Excuse me I am looking for my wife, she was supposed to meet me here." I said in a soft kind voice, it was the voice I used for my Anela._

_"Oh no, I hope it wasn't one of the girls who were hurt. On no Jackie did you hear this young man," the elderly man said and I gave the alley a look, blood splatter covered the floor and the wall, someone put up a fight._

_"I did, you see young man. Two pregnant ladies were walking down the alley to the Grand Hotel, when this horrid man grabbed one, guess it was his daughter. The other girl pulled a gun and badge, it happened so fast. The black haired girl hit the man while the girl with the gun rushed forward punching him, pulling the girl forward but he cut her round belly. It was horrible the blood, she shot him when he ran, I will have nightmares. I pray them girls be okay," the old women said and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end._

_"Thank you, my wife is with the FBI." I said and by the look on their faces I knew it was Lisa and Iris. I growled driving off as fast as I could going to the nearest hospital still hoping it wasn't Iris, who was hurt. I walked in the old women said Lisa was pregnant so I was checking the third floor._

_"Can I help you sir," a middle aged Nurse said in a kind voice, but I didn't have time for that. "My wife was hurt, she was brought in she was attacked in an alley," I yelled slamming my fist down on the counter, one of my men coming forward. The nurse looked terrified moving back, probably ready to call the police herself._

_"Sorry hun, he loves his wife very much. All we know was she was brought here," Marco said in a more soothing tone as my temper was flaring thinking of my wife hurt._

_"Sir I need her name we did have a women brought in from an attack," she said scared. I was getting pissed as the girl wasn't giving me the information I wanted, I was ready to pull my gun._

_"Keegan?" I spun seeing Iris, her eyes wide her hands full, a jacket in her hands. Lisa was pregnant and very round and Iris looked different I couldn't place my finger on it, she was stunning._

_"Iris, are you hurt?" I asked I was shaking in rage "I have thirty stitches because Jimmy. But I am fine Lisa was being checked after he attacked us," she said not making full eye contact, she is hiding something. She wasn't coming closer either, I wanted to hold her. But hearing he cut her she was in pain, thirty stitches; I would make him pay._

_"Keegan, he has been sighted," Gage said in my ear, I gave Iris one last look she was glowing. "Love you, tell Anela I love her too," I said in a brisk voice before I turned my back on her walking away._

_I didn't look back as we rushed from the hospital to the awaiting SUV's, I wanted to rush back in and hold Iris. But I jumped in as it took off heading to the last spot he was seen in. _

_And once we pulled up to Lisa's old tattoo parlor I wasn't shocked to see a blood trial leading right to Jimmy and some man, who was removing the bullet to his shoulder. _

"_Hello Jimmy, I see you paid my wife a visit and paid the price," I said grabbing the guy and tossing him to the side as Jimmy tried to run, but he was weak right now._

"_Don't leave Jimmy, it's time to finish this." I smiled tackling him down the stairs leading to the basement. _

_The door slammed shut behind us, Tiger was standing there with a dark smirk. I pulled myself off Jimmy, his forehead bleeding as he tried to push himself up but it was easy to tell his wrist had snapped. I picked him easily and slammed him into the chair. Blood trickled down his face._

_I grinned and took rope from a shelf, I tied is hands behind his back and his legs to the legs of the chair. I grabbed a hammer from the shelf and smashed his knees, the snapping and crunching was easily heard. Tiger grimaced but did nothing, yet. _

_I took my blade and used it to slowly peel away the skin on his arms, he thrashed and cursed, trying desperately to escape. It wouldn't work, he wasn't going to escape me. _

"_You hurt my wife, you killed my mama, you tried hurting my daughter," I growled, blood started dripping from his wrists, the rope was cutting into his skin. _

"_You pathetic piece of shit" slowly I cut chunks out of his legs before taking the hammer and breaking each of his legs and arms in several places. Bone protruded from his bloody skin in several places. _

_He looked ready to vomit, "Stop Keegan" Tiger tried to reason, "This is enough, Iris wouldn't want this"_

"_My Iris" I muttered, I took a pair of pliers and ripped each of his fingers off, blood squirted from the useless stumps, cries of pain erupted from Jimmy. "You'll never get to them, ever" I growled, I dug my fingers into his eyes, ripping both of them out. I grinned, his pain made it all better, I used the pliers to grab his tongue and slowly started pulling it, he shook his head trying to get me to let go. _

"_Enough!" Tiger shouted, he pulled out his gun and shot him between his empty eye sockets. "I'd rather not alert Iris of what you did to him, she would become sick at the thought of you being capable of such." He muttered before turning away. _

_Again months have gone by and I have killed and made things right, taking the wrong type of people off the streets. But I missed my two girls and wanted to go see my mother's grave. _

_I packed up and drove off heading to Maryland, heading home, I was going to make this work. It was a long drive but the thought of my girls kept me going, I would stop and sleep get food and drive. It wasn't until I saw the familiar sites of her small town did it hit me I was home, I was so close now. As I pulled into the cemetery to see mama first, it was bright out as I stepped from my truck flowers in hand. _

_Her grave was perfect nice flowers and a small teddy bear, you could see she was being visited very often. "Hello mama, it's done he is rotting in hell. I am going to do the right thing now, I am going to stay with my family, I am getting to old for this life. They are all I want and think about," I said knowing my mama was happy now. _

"_I will be coming to see you every time they do, I hope she takes me back after everything I have put her through," I said as I talked and sat looking at mama's grave but now she has dad and Iris papa to watch over her, and they will watch over my girls._

"_I have to go now mama, time to see my family," I said getting to my feet and walking away but not forever, I would be coming back. And as I pulled out of the drive I could feel it her happiness hitting me, I gave one last smile driving off. _

_It seemed it took no time at all to drive down the one lane road to Iris house, I saw a black Bmw and her Jeep outside. But about six kids and Lisa and Iris sitting in the grass, all laughing and smiling. I exited the car with no sound, all I heard was kids laughing and the popping of balloons, she was having a birthday party. _

"_Iris," I said seeing her head snap to the side, her face paled her eyes wide as she was on her feet before I could blink, but a small little girl was in her arms. The girl looked so much like Anela, but small differences, I looked at the tiny baby, then at my Anela and Iris. Two small boys and two others I assumed are Anela's close friends._

"_Daddy," my angel said as I looked at Anela with every ounce of love I thought I had, but I noticed Iris looking at Lisa like they were having a private conversation._

_"Okay kids time to go in, Alena, Mama and Daddy need to talk," Lisa said in a soft voice, as Alena smiled walking off with the small boy she was holding and her friends._

_"Okay demon come to Auntie," Lisa said but the little girl started crying her tiny fist balled up, as Iris was holding her, but the tiny girl started screaming "Mama, I stay with mama."_

_My heart stopped I was going from shocked to pissed real fast, as Iris looked at me fear was seen. We watched Lisa and the kids go into the house as Taylor shut the door but his eyes on me._

"_Iris what is going on, that little girl looks like Alena," I said pissed off she was nervous._ _"That's because she is her sister, the little girl's name is Illyria Lola Xanthe. That time you saw me at the hospital Lisa wasn't the only one pregnant, I was too. That time we had sex in my bathroom, Keegan, Illyria is your daughter she turned one today," she said fast but I caught every word, my heat was racing another daughter._

_I was shocked but anger always wins out "I have another daughter," was all I said as she looked up at me with heart breaking eyes "Yes," was all that she said in a faint voice, my fist were clenched at my side the veins in my neck pulsing._

_"That day why didn't you tell me Iris," I bellowed out "Because it wouldn't have made a difference. You wouldn't have come home, the only thing that it would have changed was you knowing. You still wouldn't have been here for our girls," she snapped stepping up to me, but I was just as angry._

_"I have the right to know!" I was pissed "I am filing for divorce," she screamed so loud my face red. I stepped back from her words it was like a physical blow "No, I am home now," I said back tracking._

_"Doesn't mean I want you here, I have done everything on my own. You knowing wouldn't have changed that. You can stay here, but in the guest room," she turned on her heel walking away ready to break down, I stood there everything hitting me as I grabbed my bag. I turned seeing two cars pulling in and Lisa walking out with the two older kids._

"_Good bye Anela's daddy," the little girl smiled hugging my leg, well that was unexpected as I walked in the house seeing Taylor holding Illyria. I headed up to the guest room with my bag, when I should have been sleeping with my wife._

_But hours passed seeing the girls brushing their teeth and getting ready for bed "Daddy good night," Anela said giving me a big tight hug, and I was the last to let go._

"_Goodnight Anela, I love you," I smiled as she skipped off to her room, I was in bed near midnight hearing the patter of tiny feet. The quilt moved and Anela curled into my side her curly hair cascaded over my chest as she fell back to sleep._

_I slipped from under her and walked to check on Illyria and Iris, Iris was sleeping but I saw the baby starting to move. So I picked her up and walked back to my room with a bottle, and once in bed Anela was back in her position and Illyria on my chest drinking her bottle._

"_I love you Illyria, you are so beautiful. You look like Anela and mama, I bet my mama your nana would have loved you sweet girl." I cooed she was out as I talked to her, but I heard Iris in her panic get up from bed, than nothing as she tried to be silent._

"_It's rude to stare," I said but she walked off as I was up walking and setting Illyria in her purple crib, at least it's not pink._

_She was sitting on her bed when I walked into her room "I put Illyria in her crib. I am sorry Iris for how I acted, I was shocked hearing I had another daughter," I apologized sitting on the bed making it dip with my added weight._

_"I am sorry, I know that day I should have told you. But I was scared knowing you still wouldn't stay with me." she vented my tone was wary and tried._

_"I wouldn't have, but I would have come home much sooner. But it's in the past, we need to work on our future," he said placing his hand on my bare shoulder. Hoping it would work for us, knowing how much we loved each other._

_**Thanks another chapter done, please review! Check out my polyvore Noellamonster for Iris clothes!**_


End file.
